J'espère
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Jeanne waits for him. It had been years since he had last visited her and she knew that it would take many more for him to return. But she would wait for him, she would. AU. Franne, France x Joan of Arc. Jeanne d'Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Even the crows around the graveyard came to visit her, but no person came to pay their respects, no human wished to see her. It was as if she was forgotten and nobody would ever pay attention to her again. The only reason there were flowers by her tombstone, were because the crows would leave little dandelions and cornflowers that grew by the meadow.

She never really cared, she only watched as the crows came to visit her and how they left flowers. She loved how the birds chirped and she loved how the graveyard was always peaceful. Although the people that came and went were depressed, she was happy that they remembered those who loved them.

"I...I was in love once." A very familiar voice had mumbled.

Jeanne peeked over the tombstone to see him. She smiled softly and intently looked upon him. He had not visited in decades as she had been waiting for him for a long while now.

"I had fallen in love... So why?" The male's voice had cracked. "Why?"

Jeanne frowned and stood. She walked towards him, but she stopped. _He could not see her._

"Why did you have to leave me?" He snapped.

"Because that is life..." She mumbled although she knew_ he could not hear her._

"Do not dare tell me that it is because life is like such! That is a lie!" He screamed.

Jeanne's sapphire orbs grew wide and she slowly smiled at him.

"I... I fell in love with you Jeanne," he fell to his knees, looking past her and onto the grave. "I fell in love."

_Right._.. He could not see her or hear her...

"Why? Why did you leave me?" He tightened his grip on the flowers. "Why? What did I ever do?" He hissed.

Jeanne watched as tears began to drop form his blue eyes and onto her grave.

"Why did they not see that you were everything to me? Were they too blinded by their hate that they did not notice that I was in loved you? That I am still in love with you?"

"I-I am so sorry, Francis..."

"I cared! I loved! I was so happy! But is the world too jealous of that? Is it so full of hatred that they had to break my heart, my love, my happiness? Did they have to strip me of all that made me live?"

She sat down in front of him and hung her head, hearing his words, hearing his rant. So much hatred laced the words as they escaped his lips. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to tell him that she was there. But she could not.

"Why? Why?" He cried aloud letting the graveyard be filled with his voice.

He wanted to throw the flowers. He wanted to destroy them. Why were they so happy as he mourned?

"Please! Please do something! Show me that you're here. Show me that I am not just hanging onto a figment of my imagination. Please, I need something to keep loving you. I need you. Come back to me; please come back to me. I want you back. I need you back, Jeanne. _Come back to me._" He had left the flowers on the ground, and entangled his hands in the tall grass.

"I really wish I could, Francis, I really do." She muttered under her breath.

"I-I can't. I cannot do this anymore, I'm sorry... I really need something."

"Francis, I am really happy now; just please be happy for me and be happy for yourself. Trust me, you will feel much better." She smiled sadly at him.

"How do you expect me to do so?"

"Smile. Smile for me." She hushed.

"How can I forget?"

She gulped once she had heard him say those words. She did not want him to forget her, she wanted him to forget the pain, but not her. She wanted him to smile every time he remembered her, not mourn. She wanted him to see her in all that was well in the world, not in all that was destroyed. She needed him to see her in the fields of Lilies, not in the torn down graveyard.

He sobbed for what felt like ever, but he had calmed down after a while; his breath evened out and his eyes stopped producing tears, as he had almost come to loose his voice.

"He apologized the other day... A way I did not understand, but an apology altogether."

"Did he?" Jeanne smiled, knowing of who the man referred to.

"He told me that you were very beautiful and that he wished for you to leave me in a loving way... N-not like this..." The man's voice cracked once more.

"I'm alright with this..." She mumbled as she played with the blades of grass.

"A-and I have a child now."

Jeanne lifted her head in surprise and gave a loving smile. "Really? W-what's his name?"

"A little boy, Matthieu... Very cute... He reminds me of you."

"Does he?" She leered. It felt as if they were actually having a conversation, it was breathtaking.

"He has this charming smile... It brightens my heart. As if you had never left, and we were all a happy family... A-and his laugh is adorable. He has indigo-like eyes and blond hair... He's divine, just like you were."

Jeanne grinned and inched closer to the mumbling man.

"Anyways... I-I... I have to go... I will see you soon, alright?" Francis stood from her grave and fixed himself.

Her lips uncurled from the sweet gesture she held, and was replaced with a sad one. She did not want him to leave for she knew he would not see her for a long while.

"Au revoir..." He murmured.

"À bientôt... J'espère..." She sighed loudly.

"I hope so too..." He blinked and began to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

~19 years later~

The day was young and bright. The breeze was rather strong for the summer morning but, it was beautiful all the same.

Francis walked into the graveyard and sighed loudly, he had not seen her for a long while and he was upset that he had not done so. There was a lot to do lately and he did not want to forget her, plus he really needed to leave her new flowers.

He closed his blue eyes as he walked towards her grave. What would he say today? Would he greet her first? Or would he question her again? Maybe he would remain silent and just hear the peace.

"Jeanne..." He spoke as he lifted his head to see her grave, but instead he saw a girl standing in front of it.

"Who are you?" Francis asked.

At the sound of his voice, the young lady turned around to meet the man.

To Francis, it had felt as the entire world had paused, and waited for him to catch up. His blue orbs expanded and he could not believe his eyes. She was not real, was she? She could not possibly be real, could she?

"What are you doing?" He had finally caught up with time and wanted to see if she was really there, if that was really her.

"I-I was just-"

"What are you doing here, Jeanne?" His blue orbs filled with salty tears as his nose stung.

"I-I deliver flowers to those who are forgotten. M-my name is Lisa. I was only leaving her some flowers..." The girl stuttered, she was a bit dumbfounded because she was suddenly questioned by the male.

Francis was silent for a short while, he looked at her with some sort of disbelief and nostalgia. His eyes were wide and his lips were pursed in a thin line. He gulped and slowly approached her as he tried to drive the tears away. "Lisa?" He raised a blond eyebrow.

"Yes. My name is Lisa." She nodded.

"May I see your drivers license or maybe your health card?" She was Jeanne, and he believed it so.

"Pardon me?" She placed her hand over her chest, not truly understanding the male.

"I only want to know if you are who you say you are, because I cannot allow just anyone to see her." Francis announced.

"O-of course..." She pulled out her student card and handed it over to him.

Francis extended his hand and took a hold of the light blue card that she held in her hand. He read her name a good seven times, then proceeded to view her picture. His gaze drifted from the card to the girl several times as well. "Well, Lisa..."

The girl stared at him with wide blue orbs as he returned the card to her. She had to be Jeanne.

"You are a student?" He mumbled.

"Second-year University." She explained.

"What do you study?"

"Politics, with a lot of Military theory and tactics."

"That's very interesting," he breathed, "do you know some French tactics?"

"Some. Not much, but they do interest me."

"How about military leaders, other than Napoleon?"

"Not really..."

"Not Jeanne?" Francis raised a blond eyebrow.

"Jeanne d'Arc?"

"Yes. Do you know about her?"

"All I know is that she was apparently a really good leader, her military victories were finominal."

"Yes, she was amazing. Very beautiful as well." Francis nodded. "She was great and very brave. She did not fear the English wrath, even on her last breath."

"She sounds amazing." Lisa smiled.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you bring her flowers when I cannot."

Lisa looked upon the grave stone and had to read it over a few times, that was Jeanne? That was Jeanne d'Arc that lay seven feet below them? That could not be her, could it?

"Y-you're welcome. I mean everyone deserves flowers. I love making them happy. They might be gone, but they still live." She nodded lightly.

"I fell in love with her..."

"You knew her? B-but-"

"I am France, or you could call me Francis Bonnefoy, if you prefer." He smiled.

"Was she perfect?"

"Far from it, but I loved her altogether. Her smile was my favourite attribute, it showed me that she was still a young girl. A young girl like any other. But she was impatient and sometimes aggressive." Francis smiled as he recalled her.

"Of course she would be, men are a hassle and she led the army of France, she needed to be that way." Lisa giggled, she only imagined Jeanne bossing the men around.

"Yes, and on top of that; she needed to pay attention to me or else I would be drooling over her the entire time." He laughed along.

"Was she beautiful?"

"She was pretty. To be honest, she was not that beautiful, but everything she lacked was nothing. She was beautiful to me because she was beautiful in mind and soul. I had never met a woman like that."

"So you loved her?" Lisa did not know what else to say.

"I still love her, and it saddens me because I can never see her."

"She would want you to smile. She would wish for you to be happy."

"Yes, I know, but there is so much pain that I cannot forget."

There was silence and Francis proceeded to set the flowers down on Jeanne's grave. He knew that her body was not seven feet under him for she was burnt and her heart was in the Seine river.

He recited a prayer in his head and kissed the gravestone lightly. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to cry again, but like Lisa had explained, he needed to smile, and he did just so.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" Francis asked Lisa as he remained looking at the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

She held onto the coffee mug tightly in her hands. Her blue eyes were fixed on the male before her. She watched his every move very carefully, thinking about Jeanne d'Arc as she watched his expressions. He had said that he loved Jeanne, but she did not entirely understand what he meant by that. Although he explained that he was a country and was old as France itself, she did not understand why he allow himself to fall in love with a human.

Lisa kept silent for she was afraid to say something that would possibly hurt him. She noticed that the male lifted his head from his drink and gazed upon her. They did not speak a single word, only remained looking at one another.

"So-"

"I-" They spoke at the same time an laughed lightly as they were stopped by one another.

"Ladies first." He smiled at her in his usual flirty self.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but... You were the one to invite me to drink coffee." She giggled in return.

"Right, I'm so sorry, Jeanne, I-" He stopped as he had noticed what he had called her, he then looked down and avoid her eyes. "I-I am so sorry."

"No, don't be." Lisa smiled. "I'm glad that I remind you of someone that you very much liked."

"You just really look like her. I am so sorry." He was truly embarrassed and he felt ashamed.

"It's alright." Lisa giggled and took another sip of the coffee.

"Alright... Anyways, what do you want to be?"

"Military strategist... But if that doesn't work out... Politician."

"Politician? Do you want to lead France one day?"

"If I can." She chuckled.

"So, why do you really deliver flowers to the graveyard's forgotten people?" Francis looked back down at his coffee, trying to avoid the fact that he never goes to visit her.

"My father died when I was young. I mean, I never really knew him but after my mom brought me along to visit him when I was fifteen, I felt horrible that I never went to visit him. Then I thought about how disrespectful it could be; that person could have done so much for you and you could forget so easily. Maybe it was because of the cruelty of the nature they left in... But why would you stop seeing them? I give them flowers because I want them to feel loved. I want them to know that they are not forgotten." She explained, her voice was a little shaky.

Francis looked up and smiled gratefully. "You are very kind."

"I do not believe so. I am simply doing what I think is right." She chuckled halfheartedly.

"Jea- Lisa..." He blushed again, "I am so sorry. Lisa, you do a lot for people who have done nothing for you." Francis had thought about how Jeanne had hoped to save an entire country in which most of the people had done bad to her. How could she hold so much forgiveness and love in such a human heart?

"I want everyone to be happy whether they are alive or not." Lisa shrugged.

Francis smiled and nodded as he blinked and too another sip. "Do you ever think to grow your hair?" He mumbled. It was really a strange question.

"Do I ever wish to grow my hair?" She smiled. "I recently cut it, but I like this length."

"How did it look when it was long?"

"Here." She looked through her camera and found a picture. She then passed the device over to the Frenchman.

The male took the camera and looked at the picture.

"I want to save you." The young lady smiled up at him. "I want to do everything in my way to save you from what the English have done to you."

He remembered that her hair was messy and long. Her eyes so full of hope and kindness, she was so innocent but yet so wise and it hurt him to see her go. He missed her scent and her company, and he was so happy to meet Lisa.

"It was said that Jeanne was alone because the Dauphin had left her and did not pay the ransom when she was captured. But I never left her. I tried to save her until the last minute."

Lisa gulped and looked down at the dark liquid. "I- you saw her take her last breath?" She shook for she felt pity for him.

"Ah... Oui." He sighed and tried to push aside the memory.

"I-I am so sorry." She regretted that question and pursed her lips tightly together.

"It's alright... I have tried to forget the last part, but I have a feeling that I can do so now." He smiled. "God does wonderful things, and this time he wants me to be happy. So does Jeanne."

Lisa blinked and wrinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" It was her first time actually asking when she did not fully comprehend his words.

"I'm sure you will be able to see soon. But for now I must be going, ma belle, I promise to see you soon." Francis stood from his seat and gave her a wink before waving her a goodbye and leaving the store.


	4. Chapter 4

He liked to sleep a lot, maybe because he was always tired, or maybe because he like to forget his problems, he could never tell. But when he was awake, he was different. It was in his nature to be a flirt, but it did not seem as if he was the same person when he was sleeping, that was what many girls had said most mornings.

He was groggy when he heard the doorbell ring and interrupt his sleep. He grunted and rolled about the bed, hoping that whoever was bothering him, would leave. Yet, they were very persistent, and instead of leaving, they rang the door bell once again.

Francis sat up and struggled out of the bed, almost tripping over the bed sheets and falling onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled over to the door, opening it with much laziness.

"Hmm?" He slowly opened his eyes for he was still half asleep.

"Hello." A voice giggled.

His eyes shot open and he was about to bring the young girl into a tight hug, but remembering that she was not the young lady he had lost so long ago, he refrained. "Lisa."

"Hello Francis." She smiled. "Remember that you invited me over...?" Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Right, come in, ma belle. Let me get ready real quick." How could he have forgotten? He hurried up the stairs and tried to change as quickly as possible, which was when he noticed that his hair was a tangled mess.

He gulped and closed his eyes. Ew, he looked hideous, what was wrong with him? He almost screamed at how unstylish he looked. He shook his head and fixed his hair so that he would meet the young lady again.

"I apologize for making you wait." He sighed.

"It's alright, I was only a little disappointed." She admitted but smiled either way.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lisa insisted. "Anyways... I brought the movie."

They had become closer since the last time they met, she had also caught on that he was a huge flirt and that he could be quite the womanizer.

"Bon." He smiled. Lisa knew that Francis had trouble trying to convince himself that she was not Jeanne, and she could see him struggle every now and again with her name.

"So which one are we watching today?" He tilted his head as he brought some snacks from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat some breakfast?" She was a little concerned.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He shrugged and sat down on the couch next to her. "Which movie?" He asked again and popped a cherry in his mouth.

"The Great Gatsby." She answered and put the movie on.

"With Leo?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

They were friends and nothing more, that was because Francis knew that if she loved him, it would not end well. You could say he already loved her for she reminded him a little too much of Jeanne.

He sat silently and watched the movie but would ever so often glance over at Lisa and observe the similarities and differences that she had with Jeanne.

"Do you like Leo?" He mumbled.

"Do I like him? Francis, what kind of question is that? I love him." She laughed.

"You love him?"

"He's an amazing actor, I'm amazed he has not won an Oscar as of yet. Plus, he has some years on him, but man, is he beautiful." She beamed as she talked of the celebrity.

"He is very talented." Francis nodded.

"If I ever were to meet him, I would possibly die." She giggled.

"But I bet I'm better." He winked.

"Francis," she laughed, "no one is better than Leo."

He was very happy that she smiled all the time. In everything she said, she would smile and laugh. Jeanne had little time to smile or to act like a girl, but when she smiled, it made his heart flutter.

"Lisa... Can I ask you something?" He turned to her.

"Yes, of course." She nodded, keeping her eyes on the movie.

"May I... Kiss you?" He did not know why he asked her but he really wanted to do so.

"Hmm?" Her face twisted in some confused matter as she shot her head his way.

"Please?" He did not want to flirt or tease, he wanted to get straight to the point because he did not want to play her.

"What?" Her eyebrow raised.

"May I kiss you?" He repeated as he hesitantly bit his lip in anxiety.

"Why are you asking?" She blushed, looking down at her knees and keeping her eyes far from him.

"Because I want to know if you approve. I don't want I step out of line, but I really need to know."

"Mhm." She slightly moved her head in some sort of nod.

Francis smiled and directed her face in order to face him. "You're very beautiful." He mumbled, his lips barely parting.

"Thank you..." Her blush softly dusted her face and she became rather shy.

His eyes were half lidded as he leaned over to kiss her.

She hesitated in closing her eyes but did so slowly. He could see her hesitation but only wanted to calm her.

They brushed noses and had trouble reaching one another's lips.

After their small peck of lips, they pulled away from each other and laughed quietly. "That was awkward." Lisa giggled.

"Yeah..." He trailed but kept his eyes on her lips. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip and he brought her into another kiss.

She was surprised at first, her eyes growing wide, but she accepted the kiss and returned it. They were kissing for a short while and then would stop for little seconds just to meet for another kiss.

He slid his hand to the back of her head and held it loosely, if she want to pull away, she could do so whenever. Contrary to his belief, she only continued the kiss. His heart fluttered and he could feel his cheeks light up slightly. His stomach did something weird and he felt a little sick, but he liked the feeling, he had not felt it in decades.

They parted and he noticed that Lisa was beet red. "Francis," she mumbled.

"Yes, darling?" He whispered.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lisa... We need to talk." It sounded as if he were breaking up with her, but they did not even have anything to begin with, save for the kiss that they had shared little than two days before.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him as they walked through the park.

"I-What occurred the other night..." He could not bring himself to continue.

"Yes?" She lifted her eyebrows and kept her eyes on the man before her.

"May we... Forget about it?"

"I-if you would really like." She nodded and looked down, averting her gaze from the male.

"Forgive me... But-"

"You do not need to explain yourself, I understand." She nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her.

"What are we doing today, Francis?" Her head turned back to him, a smile on her lips.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. Where will we be eating?"

"Wherever you want."

"Oh, I know a good place." Lisa beamed and she dragged him off to a simple but nice restaurant.

After waiting for a long while, they were seated and served red wine as they awaited their appetizers.

The two were very quiet and slightly awkward. He knew that it was because he had asked her to forget... But he himself was a hypocrite. All he was thinking about were her sweet lips against his own.

"So?" She mumbled.

"The wine is great." Francis nodded as he had just taken a sip of the rich red liquid.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip for herself. "It is indeed."

Their salad appetizers had arrived and they looked at one another again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I-"

"So-" They both cut one another off and giggled slightly.

"This time, you go first." She smiled.

"Lisa, I very much like you. I mean that I really really like you." He spoke, oh what was he doing? He had told her to forget the kiss little than an hour prior to his confession.

"Are you sure that it is not because I resemble your previous lover?" She was shy when she spoke, but she felt upset if he possibly did not like her, but rather Jeanne.

"I do admit, Lisa," he took her hand that was reaching for the wine glass and held it in his own, "that at first, all I could think of was your resemblance to Jeanne. But... I did not fall in love with you because of her. I fell in love with you because of you." He regretted that, falling in love with her; he knew better. Of course she would not leave him so brutally, as Jeanne had, but she would leave all together, and he would not be able to cope.

Lisa blushed and she looked down, averting her gaze from his own. "What is the difference between Jeanne and I?" She mumbled. "How am I different and why is it that you like me for me?" She wished to know eagerly and clutched her skirt tightly.

Francis looked at her and smiled slightly. "You're here with me. You smile every chance you get, you're girly and cutesy, and fragile. You're a girl, a woman, a lady. Jeanne was... Jeanne was a soldier and... And she had no time for love or," he sighed, "or happiness. She did what she was told, she completed what she believed in. She saved her country and she was burnt for it." He hated the word, it stung his tongue and lips. He detested that word. "I fell in love with you because... Because you were not Jeanne."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and grazed her bottom lip with her teeth. "What do you mean?" Her head tilted slightly to the right.

"You were not like Jeanne in many ways."

"How so?"

"You are two distinct people, and Jeanne lived in a different era, had different values and different priorities. Her mind set is different from yours. And if... If I look closely... You two are nothing alike. Your smiles differ, the look in your eyes is different, even your kiss; they are all different."

"The look in my eyes?"

"Jeanne had seen death, she had seen her people fall. You could see her heart shattering within her blue orbs as we would have casualties... Her lips quivered as we would return from battle. She was a woman who saw the reality... You have love in your eyes, you still have life, you are different. Her features lit up with happiness but sorrow altogether when she noticed something she loved. You have nothing but happiness..."

"Happiness? I don't understand... What is so different?"

"The main point is that Jeanne and you are very different from one another..." He mumbled lightly, looking down at her hand that he had held tightly in his own.

She let the conversation drop, but changed the subject altogether. "A-are you sure that you loved Jeanne?" Lisa retracted her hand and took a sip of the wine.

Francis furrowed his brows and tilted his head to his right. "Hmm?" The confusion in his eyes grew. "What do you mean by asking that question?"

"Well... Are you positive that you liked Jeanne, and weren't forced to like her..." The fork in her hand picked at the food in front of her.

"Forced?" It made Francis laugh and he could not possibly believe her question. "Forced? Was I forced to love her?"

"Your people loved her, your king loved her... Did their love for her not influence you?" Lisa fumbled with her skirt once more.

"Whether my people loved her or not, I loved her. I was the only one that cared when she was captured, I was the only one there that cared when she was executed. I loved her; my people only cared if she was in their best interest, they abandoned her at the time she needed them most. They turned a blind eye towards their saviour. They became deaf when her screams filled the air around them, they felt no guilt, as if they could not hear a single word. My people only cared if they received something in return, seeing that she had already reclaimed most of France, they saw no need for her..."

"Your people loved her... She saved them."

"They used her; she was praised for her victories but ignored for her capture. If they cared the slightest bit for her... They would have convinced the king to pay her ransom. I could not do it alone." He swirled the wine about the glass, recalling those days.

"Your feelings for her were pure?"

"Pure? As in real? Yes. As in pure hearted; yes. Yes to both."

"D-do you still love her?" She was shaking slightly, if Francis was really paying attention to her body, he would notice the small movement.

"You don't want me to love her... Right?" He leaned forward, crossing his arms over the edge of the table and his torso over the still very full plate.

"I-I-"

"I do. I still love her, and I guess I always will; she was special to me, " he was looking around, trying not to make eye contact with the female across from him, "and I must be the most stupid person to have ever existed in order to let my self fall for someone that I could never live with..." his tone was unsteady and a little broken, "I-I must be insane, right?" His blue eyes drifted back to her, sorrow within them.

"I-I'm sorry, Francis, I-it's just that..." Her voice became distant with every second.

"You're jealous... You shouldn't be; it is not as if I will ever see her again, anyways." He shrugged, a little too carelessly for his own taste.

"But will you not think of her when I am with you?"

"If I could be with you, I would not think of her."

"If you could? But you can." She licked her lips for they were now dry.

"I do not want to repeat the same mistake, Lisa, I-I've had too much of losses..."

"B-but-"

"Lisa," he breathed deeply, "I'm on the verge of falling in love with you, I think that I already have, and I can't do that. Not again."

"Francis..."

"I am deeply sorry, but I do not want to go through the pain again."

"But what about love?"

"Hm?" His blond eyebrow rose.

Lisa kept her eyes on Francis and bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Would you not want to experience love again?"

He did not reply but only kept silent, looking down at his food, was he prepared to loose someone again?

"Please, think about your happiness, think about it." She blinked and stood. "Call me when you find the answer."

"Lisa, the answer is no."

"Please think about it." And with that, she left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Say, Francis, you seem very attached to me... Why?" The blonde female lifted her gaze from the ground in front of her to look at the male that sat next to her.

"What do you mean, Jeanne, I love you; that's why I'm attached to you." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Her lips twisted into a small frown. "Well, you have to stop." She grumbled.

"What?" His blue eyes were wide with confusion.

Jeanne giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as well. "I'm only joking with you." She then kissed his cheek and stood from the small bench. "Are we going to ride or not?" She dropped her right hip and placed her hand on said hip.

Francis stood with a smile on his face and stole a small kiss from her lips, knowing she would get furious but taking the chance. "The horses are waiting." He winked and took a hold of her hand, dragging her over to the stables.

"Francis!" She groaned loudly as she followed after him. She had told him over and over not to do that, but he always disobeyed.

On this sunny Sunday morning, since Jeanne had no duties to accomplish thus far, they decided to go for a small picnic up in the hills. It was Francis' suggestion and after much pestering, he had convinced Jeanne.

Well... It was sunny at first...

"Francis..." She mumbled as they began to set down the mantle.

Francis perked his head up and gazed at Jeanne. "Oui?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"You chose the worst day to come on a picnic." She sighed and clucked.

Francis frowned and crossed his arms. "And why is that?"

"It is obviously going to rain."

Francis looked up at the sky and could not see a storm approaching... Until he looked to the west, where dark grey clouds were heading their way. He grunted loudly and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "I did not think-"

"It is fine Francis, let us simplify enjoy this until it begins to pour." Jeanne smiled as she set the food down. "Wine?" She inquired with a soft grin on her features.

"Oui." Francis smiled and took the wine bottle from her hands. Maybe he would always be content with their friendship... He wanted more but, when she said that it was not possible, he understood. He loved her and she felt the same way towards him, but she had warned him not to get too close to her for she knew of the dangers of falling in love with a mortal.

"Can you pour me some?" She asked as she continued to take the food out from the basket.

Francis nodded lightly.

"I think... I think that we should not finish the bottle." Her one had changed slightly and he could not quite understand her pondering, he had a feeling that she was not actually about to day that.

"It is best that way." He agreed and sat down after helping her unpack the food.

"I love meat." She laughed and took a bite of the steak they had brought along with them.

"Who doesn't?" Francis smiled.

"Many people." Jeanne reasoned while cutting another piece of the meat. "Vegetarians, and random people..." She spoke before filling her mouth again.

"Hm," it went silent for a while, "may I kiss you?"

"No." Jeanne was cruel, Francis though, but he knew better.

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"I promise I will not ever kiss you again. This will be the last time."

"No." Now that one was different. This time around he had said no because... Well because she did not want him to promise something so stupid. She found it stupid because she did like his kisses, she loved them, and she could not make him promise something that would hurt her too. She wanted him to kiss her over and over again, she did not want him to stop the small sweet kisses.

"Okay." He hung his head as she laid back on the mantle.

Her blue orbs gazed up at the sky and she could only dream about being at peace and leaving the war.

"It's beautiful." He voice was a whisper.

"It is..." He mumbled back.

"The English say they will burn me when they get a hold of me. Do you think they will get to me?" It was as if it were a secret she had been keeping, and she was only trying to tell him in a room full of people, although there was no one around them.

"I will never allow for that to happen." He was serious when he spoke, his head turning towards her, letting his own blue eyes fall upon her face.

"Thank you." Maybe she knew, maybe she knew that she would be captured, maybe she knew that the French would turn a blind eye, maybe she knew that the English were too cruel, because her words were full of though. "Death by fire is a horrible death... The flames engulf your body and you slowly melt. Your skin is charred and-"

"Jeanne... Please stop." Francis fell back on the mantle next to her as he demanded for her to cease her explanation.

"Sorry." Was all she could utter.

They stared up at the sky in silence, awaiting for the rain to fall down upon them.

"_I love you._" He whispered up at the sky as a rain drop hit his cheek.

"I love you." He repeated this time a little louder as the rain drops fell faster, covering his body and wetting his hair.

"I love you." He stated, rain kissing his face and sending shivers all over his body.

"I love you." He yelled it, startling her, right as the rain poured down, raging war against the ground below it.

It was loud. The rain seemed as if it would fall forever. She did not move, neither did he. They lay on the floor, feeling the strong water droplets that hit them with harshness and determination. There was something he swore he heard; a small choke, a bite back of tears, the sound of a heart breaking. Even if he heard the leaves yelling at one another as they brushed each other by, or the battle cries of the rain as they met the ground, or the growls of the clouds above them, or even the wind that hissed, he heard her; her suppressed sobs and quiet cries. He could hear the tears streaming down her face.

"Jeanne."

"No!" She barked. "No! You cannot love me, Francis, I will only hurt you."

"Jeanne..."

"Francis! No! Stop it!" She screamed as she quickly sat up, he knew that the water that sprung from her eyes was not the rain that beat her, but rather her tears, even if he wished it was the rain.

"Jeanne..." He too sat up and enraptured her in a tight hug.

She tried to pull away. "You cannot love me, Francis!" She yelled.

"I love you."

"You cannot!" She screamed as he brought her closer. Her arms were prying them apart but he held onto her firmly.

"I have already fallen in love with you."

Jeanne stopped pulling away and fell into his arms instead. She sobbed into his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly. She would occasionally choke on the falling rain but she continued to cry over and over again. "You will live on, and I will die! Don't love me!" She pounded on his chest as he held her closer. The rain still poured and he wondered when it would stop. "Please, please don't love me!"


End file.
